


[アイナナ] [Re:vale大三角]《饲养员和小海獭和小松鼠》

by aka_aoi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_aoi/pseuds/aka_aoi
Summary: 海獭YUKI和松鼠MOMO贺图的脑洞
Relationships: Momo & Oogami Banri & Yuki, Momo/Oogami Banri/Yuki





	[アイナナ] [Re:vale大三角]《饲养员和小海獭和小松鼠》

某海岸边住着一位成年人，他收集了许多大大小小的贝壳。  
一只小海獭每天都会带着他最珍贵的贝壳游到饲养员的跟前，来回敲击捕获队员手中的贝壳。  
这样的敲击乐声，小海獭和移植员都甚是喜爱。  
为了不让浮在水面睡着的自己被海水冲走，小海獭睡觉前就要以海草缠住自己的身体，想一直留在饲养员居住的岸边。  
可养殖人员始终觉得小海獭应该在无边无际的大海里畅游，便牵着他到大海里去。  
飘浮于大海的小海獭觉得很舒服，一不小心就睡着了。  
睡醒后小海獭才发现自己已经被海水冲到陌生的地方，再也找不到回去捕捉员身边的方向了。  
自由的大海里既没有信任的移植员，也没有喜爱的音乐。  
但浮在水面上的小海獭无论是醒着还是睡着，都依然把饲养员留给自己最珍贵的贝壳牢牢握在手中。  
终于有一天，睡眼惺忪的小海獭一打开开眼，便看到一只可爱的小松鼠正在打开一颗颗颗子。  
小海獭没怎么多想，便手持中的贝壳敲打了栗子一下。  
这声音，小海獭也很喜欢。  
小松鼠也露出了喜出望外又崇拜的笑容和目光，自此每天都带来了各式各样的栗子和坚果，让小海獭用各种器具来打开。  
小海獭和小松鼠都觉得这样的生活很愉快。  
小小的海獭也决定好了，今次绝对不会再迷路了。

《饲养员和小海獭和小松鼠》完 明石葵24/12/2020


End file.
